LIFE
by El Reto
Summary: Primer relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. Crona ha tenido una vida tranquila, hasta ahora. Ve pisadas que la persiguen, escucha respiraciones que le guardan las espaldas y siente ojos que la vigilan todo el tiempo. "Cierra los ojos. Araña el tacto del contrario. Hunde las uñas en la piel. Muérdete los labios." (Lemmon) Su secreto mejor guardado. Primer participante: Alien Heart


**Bienvenidos todos al Reto, soy _Bell Star_ su regidora y os traigo en primicia el primer relato del concurso. **

He de avisaros de que se trata de un **lemmon**, (por lo que a aquellos que no os vaya mucho ese estilo de escritura: no pasa nada, cierra y busca fotos de gatitos con sombreros. No queremos traumatizados por favor.) únicamente está en **Rated T** (pronto lo pasaremos a **M**) para anunciaros que empieza el concurso y que si deseáis seguirlo y participar con vuestros reviews (que decidirán quién ganará y se llevará el premio), cada autor participante tendrá un fic distinto. Por ello, dadle al **_Follow de esta cuenta_: "Follow El Reto"** y así seréis avisados cada vez que subamos un relato de cada participante, (cada semana) con un mensajito en vuestro email. Tendrá una duración de 20 semanas en total.

Eso es todo, os presento a la primera participante de "**EL RETO**", su apodo es: **Alien Heart** y ha titulado a su fic: **LIFE**.

* * *

><p>Os dejo en manos de Alien que quiere deciros unas palabras antes de empezar y me despido, ¡mucha suerte Alien Heart! (Todos los participantes podeís elegir comentar algo en vuestra presentación, <strong><em>feel free<em>**.) Hasta pronto lectorzuelos.

**Entonces, ¿quién soy yo? Sólo una simple concursante, ¿y saben? Lo hice por mera diversión. En mi vida cuando de concursos se trata, pierdo. Al menos aquí he dado mi mejor esfuerzo. Mi apodo es extraño. Pero es lo que soy y lo que fui parte de mi adolescencia. Un "Alien" de corazón. Puede ser un hobbie, para mí es más que eso. Por esa razón mi inspiración son ellos. No diré quiénes y por qué; cuando sea revelado "mi verdadero yo", se darán cuenta. Espero que les guste lo que hago, ya que cada palabra escrita, la plasmo con sentimiento e imaginación. Que es lo que permite ser quién soy. Una escritora, una Alien.**

**Una humana.**

_**Alien Heart.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>LIFE<strong>

Caminé y me giré, nuevamente no había nadie. No sé si sea pura paranoia mía o qué pero… Desde que tengo quince años siento que soy constantemente observada, por no decir acosada. Pero, desde que tengo esa sensación no soy molestada en las calles como otras mujeres. De cierta forma me sentía resguardada.

Solté un suspiro cuando entré a mi departamento, acaricié el pelaje de mi gato que me daba la bienvenida. Él es Yuu, me lo regaló Maka. Es un gato gordo de pelaje completamente blanco y ojos azules.

Coloqué mi suéter en el perchero junto con mi bufanda. Las temperaturas de Death City están un poco bajas y tengo que usar ropa caliente. Prefiero usar ropa caliente.

Me llamo Chrona Makenshi, tengo veinte años y vivo con Yuu, cuando cumplí dieciocho me fui de casa para empezar a vivir por mi cuenta. Mi mejor amiga es Maka Albarn. Y es que desde que tengo quince años, siento que me acosan. Se podría decir que es un acoso sano, nunca me han mandado cartas, chocolates o flores. Nunca me han hecho nada y muy por el contrario puedo decir con certeza que me gusta. Siento que es alguien que Dios envió para protegerme.

En las noticias de Death City sólo suele haber secuestros de mujeres o violaciones. Y son muy constantes, gracias a esa extraña presencia no me ha pasado nada.

Pongo la calefacción y Yuu hace un ronroneo diciéndome que le gusta el piso caliente. Preparo un poco de espagueti, cuando lo termino me doy cuenta de que Yuu no tiene comida. Bufo por lo bajo poniéndome mi suéter y la bufanda para salir a comprar al _**Market**_ que hay enfrente.

Cuando crucé la calle y entré, logré divisar a un hombre vestido completamente de azabache. Su cabello tan negro pero con tres líneas en la parte izquierda de su cabeza me llamaron la atención, él se giró sobre sí mismo y me miró. Por inercia me sonrojé y vi sus brillantes ojos dorados. Distinguí un enorme sonrojo en su cara, se giró y me ignoró olímpicamente. Observé las marcas de comida para gatos, tomé la que le gusta a Yuu, la page y me fui.

Cuando me giré para intentar localizar al extraño que me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, él ya no estaba. Suspiré resignada, "_maldita sea Chrona"_, es la primera vez que un chico guapo me mira y yo me quedo como una estúpida mirándole. "¿Qué más podía hacer?" Acercarme y decirle "—Hey hola, estas muy guapo". "_No tonta, esas cosas no." _

Suspiré con cansancio. Oh, sí… Tengo una conciencia que está viva, literalmente. Pero no es la típica que me dice qué es lo malo y que es lo bueno, no. Es esa conciencia que me incita a lo malo diciendo que es bueno.

Entré al departamento, me quité la ropa caliente y la lancé al perchero. Comí lentamente, le di de comer a Yuu y me fui a dormir. Mañana era sábado y necesitaba descansar.

* * *

><p>Me quería girar pero algo me lo impedía. Abrí los ojos y enfoqué una habitación que no era la mía. Me quise levantar pero me fue imposible, estaba atada de pies y manos. Y mierda que dolía. "<em>Sabes, esto me gusta<em>." A ti, pero a mí no. Miré mi cuerpo y estaba desnuda, trague en seco… Esto… no tiene pinta de ser bueno.

—Eres más hermosa de cerca —una voz profunda y seductora me llegó, no lo lograba enfocar bien… La oscuridad que inundaba la habitación no me permitía ver nada.

Con un dedo acarició mi mandíbula, mi cuello y se detuvo en mis pequeños pechos.

—Para ser pequeños son tiernos —apretó mis pezones y logró sacarme un suspiro—. Si el simple hecho de sólo rozar tus pezones logra excitarme imagínate como me pondría tocar tu húmeda vagina —cada palabra que decía me descolocaba, me imaginaba mi cara prendida en diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Dejó de bromear con mis pechos y su cara se colocó frente a la mía.

No podía ver nada y me frustraba, por lo menos quería conocer el rostro del hombre que iba a violarme, se alejó de mí y encendió las luces.

¡Era el hombre de antes! Cuando su mirada ámbar se posó en mí y sentí conocida esa sensación. ¡Él era mi acosador! No tenia duda de ello. "_No, puede que no pero te sentirías decepcionada de que fuera un hombre feo y no un hombre guapo como el que tenemos enfrente." _Tragué saliva.

—No te imaginas cuanto te deseo, Chrona.

Sí, sin duda él era mi acosador. Quería hablar, reclamarle. Pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Él sonrió y se quitó el saco. Luego la camisa blanca de vestir, la lanzó a algún rincón de la habitación, quedándose sólo con los pantalones del traje. Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Escucha bien, yo te amo. Sí, te he estado acosando desde hace cinco años, lo sé todo de ti. Todo. Me enamoré de ti cuando Tsubaki nos presentó en la Secundaria, sé que no te acordarás de mí, para las pocas palabras que intercambiamos en aquel tiempo. Es lo más lógico. Hay algo en ti que me encanta. Chrona, yo te amo.

Bien, toda la información recibida no la terminaba de procesar:

**1.** Un viejo amigo de la Secundaria estuvo enamorado de mí y yo no me di cuenta.  
><strong> 2.<strong> Este viejo amigo es mi acosador.  
><strong> 3.<strong> Mi acosador me quiere violar.

—¿Quién eres? —fue lo único inteligente que pude decir.  
>—Soy Death the Kid.<p>

Y ahí fue donde los recuerdos de hace cinco años tomaron forma. "Claro."  
>El es el hijo del director del Shibusen y accionista mayoritario de Death City. "<em>Perfecto Chrona, tienes al pez gordo y lo vas a dejar ir." <em>Tú cállate. "_No querida, esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tendrías de tener algo con un hombre."_

—Kid… —sus ojos brillaron cuando le llamé por su nombre, me sonrojé—. ¿Qué me harás? —se acercó peligrosamente a mí y sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío—. Te hare mía, aprenderás a amarme y sé que te gustara.

"_Así que aparte de tener al pez gordo también tienes un macho alfa." _

Justo cuando iba a oponer resistencia, me besó. Fue un beso húmedo, con inexperiencia se lo regresé. Sentí su lengua acariciar la mía, sentí sus dientes halar mi labio inferior. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y empezó a acariciar ambos costados.

—No tienes ni idea de las veces en que te imaginaba así: sometida, sonrojada, húmeda y solo para mí —noté su sonrojo y me imaginé peor que él—. No había noches en las que no me masturbara por ti.

"_Vaya, él lleva el romance a otro punto." _

Soltó las sogas que ataban mis pies y me abrió mostrando mi intimidad. Noté como se relamió los labios.

—Creo que esto es algo que no sabía de ti —acaricio con sus dedos mi clítoris y yo me estremecí —. Creí que eras más conservadora y no te depilabas, pero sin duda me sorprende —abrió los labios de mi vagina y me sonroje.  
>—E-Es por higiene —fue lo único que atiné a responder.<p>

Kid enseñó su lengua y empezó a lamer mi entrada. Me estremecí, era algo tan nuevo para mí. Delgada y húmeda subía y bajaba, bajaba y subía. Con su diestra alzaba mi pierna derecha. Chillé al sentir su mordedura en mi clítoris. Una gran presión se acumulaba en mi vientre, inconscientemente empujé mi cadera en espera de más. Concebí sus delgados y helados dedos al entrar en _mí_, los movía frenético mientras lamía mi clítoris.

Sentí algo cálido correr por mis piernas, él alzó la mirada mientras lamía sus dedos. Se bajó la bragueta de su pantalón, junto con su bóxer.

Mordí mis labios, no por excitación sino por miedo. Una pequeña parte de mí me gritaba que lo detuviera. O que intentara que me dejara libre, pero "_ella"_ gritaba que esto sería bueno, que no me arrepentiría.

Le vi excitado, con su miembro alzado. Le vi tocarse y suspirar.

—Estoy más que seguro de que estar dentro de ti será excitante —por raro que suene, su voz parecía de terciopelo cubría mis orejas cuando me hablaba así. "_Es que de forma inconsciente, te gusta, admítelo. Quiere que te de duro contra el muro_." Sería bueno si no me tuviera atada. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Kid soltó la soga que me encadenaba las muñecas.

Me besó tiernamente y le correspondí. No sé qué tipo de sentimiento he desarrollado por él. "_Se podría decir que placer." _Me da un poco de pena, se nota su enamoramiento por mí, digo… Él parece ser tan perfecto y yo… Yo nada. "_Tu sola te bajas la moral, eres bella para él y para mí." _

Sentí su duro miembro sobre mi vientre.

—Kid… —me miró.  
>—Después de esto, me gustaría tener una cita para conocerte – él me sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo.<br>—Esperé tantos años para oírte decir eso, Chrona. Haré todo lo que me pidas. Si me pides que mate a alguien lo haré. Si me pides dinero, te daré todo lo que tú quieras. Si me pides conocerme te dejaré que conozcas todo de mí —unas lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así; me besó las mejillas—. Incluso si me pides que me alejé, lo haré. Desde lejos te admiraría. Tu felicidad es lo más importante en mi vida.

Le abrace como si mi vida dependiese de ello, este hombre… Este hombre realmente me ama. "Dios, ¿por eso lo pusiste en mi camino? ¿Es el hombre por el que me cuidaste tanto tiempo?"

—Te dolerá —me dijo, y yo negué con la cabeza. Asentí con la cabeza y sentí como rompía el himen de mi vagina.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos estáticos, cuando el dolor de su penetración pasó por completo vi en su frente gotas de sudor. Acomodé mis piernas a su cadera, él me miró de nuevo.

—Dios, esto es el paraíso.

Sus penetraciones acertadas eran suaves. Se movía tan suave que me gustaba. ¿Acaso quería prolongar que me viniera? Salió de mí y me observó con una sonrisa pícara. Me giró y mi cara quedó en la almohada. Sentí como me embestía hasta que lo suave se fue. Y por raro que sonase, me gusto mas así.

Su pene chocaba incontables veces contra mi pelvis, sus testículos golpeaban incansables mi clítoris, sentía las nalgadas que me daba. Nuevamente se detuvo… Mi rostro, lo giré para verle insatisfecha. Me tomó de la cintura levantándome de la cama, se sentó a la orilla de la ésta e hizo que yo me sentara sobre su pene. Volví a sentir nuestras pelvis chocar, en la habitación se escuchaban mis gemidos y sus gruñidos.

Quería mas, esto me gustaba. "_Pues dile tú o le digo yo."_

—Ah, ah, Kid —me miró con una sonrisa picaresca—. Me gusta, me gusta mucho —dije sonrojada.

Se levantó y me colocó contra la pared. Sus embestidas eran imparables.

—A mí me gusta más Chrona —le miré y sus ofensivas eran remplazadas por suaves movimientos. Su duro miembro acariciaba mis paredes—. Tu húmeda vagina es el maldito cielo, es tan perfecto, tan rico —sus palabras chocaban contra mi cuello. Me guió de nuevo a la cama y nuevamente estaba viendo las sabanas—. No había noche en la que no soñara que te penetraba, que me pedías más, que me montabas, que me mamaras el pene. Y Dios, te tengo así y sigo sin creérmelo.

Sus palabras fueron lo necesario para sentir que explotaba. Después un cálido líquido me llenaba. Sabía a lo que me atenía, lo sabía pero… Kid estará conmigo.

Caímos rendidos en el lecho, él acariciaba mis cabellos y yo hacía círculos sobre su pecho. Besó mi frente.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí? —le pregunté y él me miró, mostrándome una de sus sonrisas—. Tu ternura, tu ingenuidad, tu timidez, tu tierna valentía, tu fortaleza, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu boca —me siguió sonriendo ladinamente—… Y si quieres que suene como un pervertido, tu trasero.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco años después…<strong>

Con el paso del tiempo, empecé a admirar a Kid. Luego lo empecé a querer y finalmente…

Lo termine amando. Pero claro, nuestras salidas casuales terminaban en mi cama, mi sofá, mi baño o su cama, su sala, su baño y su pared.

Nunca creí tener una relación como esta. Realmente nunca creí que algo así me pasaría a mí.

Yo era la más normal entre todas mis amigas, no era tan inteligente como Maka, no era tan paciente como Tsubaki, no era tan linda como Liz, no era tan alegre como Patty.

Era aquella chica que las admira a todas. Y que, un día como hoy… Perdí la virginidad con el hombre que me acosaba desde los quince años y que resultó ser el hijo de un hombre con mucho dinero. Ahora es mi novio y en escasos ocho meses, mi esposo.

"Sí, la vida da las vueltas que le da la gana."


End file.
